gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan 200SX '95
Gran Turismo 2 |power = 216 BHP |torque = 205 lb/ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = |engine = SR20DET |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = Turbo }} The Nissan 200SX '95 is a road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in the first two Gran Turismo games, being overshadowed by its K's Aero iteration. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Pearl White * Clear SilverOriginally named "Bluish Silver" in GT1 * Super Black * Super Red * Greenish Blue Pearl * Purplish Blue In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Many people suffer from Triskaidekaphobia, or fear of the number 13. But there's nothing to fear regarding Nissan's Silvia S13. It made its debut in 1988, bowling over all and sundry with its handsome coupe body. Even better, it had rear wheel drive, making the car beautifully balanced. The young Silvia started out with a 1.8-litre engine, but this was soon replaced by a more mature two-litre DOHC, four-cylinder powerplant. The top-of-the-range K model even sported a turbocharger, endowing the car with a not-inconsiderable 202BHP and a healthy 202lb/ft of torque. The lesser models, Q's and J's made do with a respectable non-turbo 138BHP and 131lb/ft. The K's comparatively light weight of 1,170 kilograms, coupled with its turbo-induced grunt gives the S13 a character that enthusiastic drivers can appreciate. Its light steering and nimble handling means that this character and fun is accessible to drivers of varying levels. Sometimes 13 can be lucky for some. Further down the Silvia's evolutionary path, we find the S14, which came out in 1993, didn't do very much, then received a make-over in '96. The result was more aggressive styling and a development of its two-litre engine. Brake horse power in the K model was upped to 223, while torque remained at 205lb/ft. The Q and J variants still had their normally-aspirated motors, however ending up with 158BHP and 139lb/ft. Like the S13, the suspension set-up had sports MacPherson struts up front with a multi-link suspension at the rear. And the transmission remains a five-speed manual. With the K's power and the Silvia's front-engine/rear-wheel-drive arrangement, the S14 is a driver's tool that shouldn't be underestimated for its ability to produce a grin or three. There's even a "mini-Skyline" option for the K's and Q's of Super HICAS four-wheel steering. Those in the know go for the K, for though the others are well-balanced, they're just a bit short on grunt. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Nissan Used Cars dealership for around 17,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Nissan SILVIA K's (S14) '95 in this game. GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan Used Cars dealership for around 13,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Nissan SILVIA K's (S14) '95 in the NTSC-J version of the game, while in the NTSC-U version, this car appears as the Nissan 240SX K's '95. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race